A Bounty To Claim
by kili087
Summary: What if Jack wasn't dead because she wasn't Kira? What will Riddick do now that he's taken Lord Marshall's place? What if Riddick is the only one that could protect Jack, her sister Saber and a surprise that no one saw coming....read and find out -Rewrite


1I don't own Riddick or such licenced characters. I do own my story line and the original characters introduced in this said story line.

Also I am in the process of revamping, reviewing and perhaps re-doing some of my stories. It will be a slow process since I am using it as a way to kill the writer's block from my stories. So please be patient and please tell me what you think.

6 years…7 years…8 years….Saber shook her head at the confusion from trying to remember the years that had pasted. She had been with her sisters Jaclyn, Hakria, since they were born…but they were split up when jack was caught…she was…13?

Saber gave agitated groaned when she realized that she couldn't even remember how old Jack and Kira were when they were all split. She knew now that Kira was dead….word of mouth told her that some how Jack and Kira were mixed up and a friend of Jack's ended up getting her killed. Saber gave another annoyed groan, closing her eyes as she sat in the pilots chair on her small ship. Saber knew that Jack had escaped Crematoria, The family had come close to finding her. Forcing Jack to going into hiding. Kira though had gotten herself into crematoria not long after Jack had been reported to have been taken there. Both went in, the family had tried to get in. Saber knew from ears she had on the inside that Kira had gotten Jack out but stayed behind. No one knew why.

Saber shook her self to rid her of the horrible thoughts and slowly got her aching body out of the chair to check on the one thing that really meant anything in her life…Angel Star. Kira's unexpected daughter. Saber wishd she had asked more about where she came from, but she knew in the end that Kira would never tell her anything more than what she had already said. Leaving her in the one place 'she had felt safe' was what kira had said before disappearing into the stars.

Saber was only 24….no 21…or maybe she was….she didn't really know anymore. She knew that even with perfect health and the perfect body she still felt like she was knocking on 90. Her long black hair had long since whiten from the life that she had chosen, as well as taking care of a seven year old girl who was too much like her mother.

Saber let a rare smile of contentment find a way to her face when she checked on her Angel. Angel was Kira's daughter in ever aspect except one, she had blond hair. Their whole family had brown hair, usually no matter what. Angel was a blessed exception to that said rule. Making her blend in perfectly with Saber when they left the ship on the rare occasions. Otherwise, Angel was her mother's daughter from her attitude to some unique quirks like Banana and mayo sandwiches. Saber shivered at that thought, blood and guts no problem, mayo on a sandwich was just gross no matter what.

Saber closed the door and returned to the control room. They were heading to were Kira was buried. Saber wanted one last goodbye before they went onto another galaxy. Who knows when they would be back if they didn't. She gave a shiver of unpleasant memories as the screen showed her that they would be in the heart of the NECRO'S. She knew that the kingdom had changed a lot since she last encountered them still didn't make it any less unpleasant. One of the few that had been able to escape the wrath of the last Lord Marshal, she wasn't sure if she wanted to experience it with another one. He had to be meaner then the last one if he had been able to take that kingdom from the last man that ruled it.

Sighing she punched in the coordinates and swore under her breath….three weeks before they would break atmosphere. Very well, Angel needed to see her mother she never saw even if it was for the last and final time. Angel knew about her mother, Saber had made sure of that. She just omitted the pieces of why Kira left her with her. Angel had learned quickly why they couldn't settle down. Too many people were after her, and the restlessness became too much for Saber. Angel once said that she had spent too long in the sky that any where else was to hard. The kid was too smart for her age and too perceptive.

Either way, three weeks would be enough time to finish a little of the training Saber knew they both needed. Plus, they would be able to resupply among other things. Angel needed fresh air and a big place to run occasionally, even if Saber didn't.

**Chapter 2**

Jack B. Badd aka Pitch Black. She was considered one of the ruthless killers of all time. She was up there with Riddick and Sabries (sa-bri-is ) Yet right now Jack was Kicking back in an old hut in one of the many ice caves on Platorin, a planet so cold most froze thinking about it. Waiting for the perfect moment to get back something she had lost.

Jack had lived on this planet of frozen shit and ice long enough to know that if she had balls they would be gone by this point. She had settled down after escaping Crematoria by the nape of her skin. Jack frowned, she wanted Kira to follow her when she left…but Kira said she had to stay if they were both to live. Now she didn't know if she was dead or alive.

Jack kicked the stool away from her in disgust, standing up in a practiced movement that was as fluid as water moving and just as calculated. She quickly made her way into the galley, where she just as quickly made herself a steak.

Jack stood at about 5'5" with shoulder length brown hair. Her body still well toned from her exercising regiment she followed closely. Her green eyes were sharp and clear even on the dullest of days. Her clothes held some semblance to the man that had shaped her life so much, form fitting top with baggy cargos, with the recent modification of a large fur coat to keep the chill away. If just barely.

Jack wasted no time in eating the almost bloody steak. Preferring to get back to her training. She needed to get better, faster, stronger then she would leave the frozen planet of shit and ice so that she could get the only person that ever cared about her back, Kira.

Riddick paced his quarters. It had been about six months since, Jack, no, Kira had been killed. In that time a lot had happen. Dame Vaakko had died of unknown causes, atleast that is what her husband claimed. Few of the Necromunger's had left, many staying since they had no where else to go. Riddick wasn't surprised on this. He was enjoying the keep what you kill part of the Necromunger's code. Currently he had grounded the ships, trying to decided the next part in his not so grande scheme. This just allowed him a brief break, just not a quiet one.

"Lord Marshall!" a guard called out. Riddick sat on the throne haphazardly, one leg hanging over an arm of the throne. He made no indication that he heard the annoying guard. The guard came forward tentatively, pushing a very, very, very Annoyed Saber, bound to the teeth and a hellion in a cage in front of him as a shield. "I found these two in front of the lady Kira's grave….." The guard stated

Riddick looked at the man with cold eyes. Remaining silent, making the guard's fear spike even more. "They were seen defiling the grave, caught in the attempt to destroy the monument. Saber's eyes snapped at the guard with anger. He was a lying bastard, the chains that bound her saving his worthless life. Him and quite a few other soldiers had come upon them. Assuming they were easy bait, had attacked and would have raped him if they had been successful.

She started to fight against the restraints in anger her insults and slanders were muffled by the gag in her mouth. The chains were to heavy to allow much movement except a gentle clink. One of Riddick's eyes shifted to Saber causing her to shiver under their gaze. They were cold and calculating like an animal's. "Why is she bound so tightly?" his deep voice rang out in the hall. The guard cocked his head to the side and nervously went on with the charade, "she attacked us when we informed her of such….she killed quite a few of us before we were able to subdue her."

Again Saber's insults and fighting was muffled. They were only able to subdue her because of the kid, who was currently laying in the cage still unconscious from the ordeal. The animal inside Saber raged at this but could do nothing while they laid bound. Instead it waited patiently, like a cat waiting for the mouse. Saber would get revenge, even if it took all the breath she had.

Riddick rose out of the chair and stood towering over the small woman. He stared at her for a moment the turned to the guards off to the side. "Take her to my quarters….as for you." He turned on the guard and gave him the classic Riddick smile before slaughtering the man right there. The animal howled inside her at the lost of its prey to another. Saber knew who it was now that had taken the Lord Marshall's place. Richard B. Riddick, The number one sought evil in the universe. Not even she had been pursued to ruthlessly as he had been.

Then again, Murder was at the top of his list. She was at the top of the families. Murder just came with the territory. He had made it a game, enjoying in it more than the devil could. Saber only did what she had to do to survive in a world that didn't care if you lived or died. Now she was at his mercy, better than some of the blessing the devil gave her. Saber thought briefly before another set of guards dragged her away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Saber sat in the middle of the huge living room holding Angel. It had taken a little while to free herself of the chains, made easier without any eyes watching her. Allowing her to get to Angel, the little girl had yet to wake up and Saber was starting to worry. She wasn't sure why the girl was refusing to wake up, the animal inside her pawing in the same worried some manner, wanting out even more so now. Saber kept her cool for a little while, She knew it would do no good to jump first and look later. So instead she looked about the room the guards had placed her in. Large, spacious, dimly lit, defiantly a guys place.

The guards has insured to rough up Saber before and after her ordeal. Once for the comrades she had killed, and the next for the comrade that Riddick had killed. Thus she couldn't really hold angel as close as she wanted. Closing her eyes she listened to the various sounds of the ship. She heard some one enter the room but made no motion to acknowledge who they were.

Riddick stared down at the white hair beauty. He couldn't shake the feeling that she looked so similar to his Kira. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun that laid at her shoulders. The chains about her body seem to emphasize the fact that she was a tiny little thing. He looked at the child in her lap. He knew they were the same blood because of the thick smell that they both shared, it reminded him of spicy flowers back on Helion. The little girl had short blond hair, and looked scruffier, as if she had been in more fights than the taller replica had been.

"Who are you?" Saber asked calmly, opening her eyes, feeling his eyes wonder over her then to Angel. Riddick grunted at her, and moved to sit on the couch grabbing a beer in the process. "I should be asking you the same thing….you were on MY property after all." He sounded as arrogant as any king would. Saber had to stop from snorting in disgust at him.

Saber turned her deep green eyes to stare at him, "I was visiting a grave." She looked down at the little girl when a low moan escaped her lips, when nothing happen she let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding.

Riddick took the action in silently, "Why was that grave important ...Ja-Kira had no family?" Saber's head snapped up quickly to glare at him cruely, "That's because fry took them away from family!" Riddick took a swig of his beer, one eye studying her behind his goggles. "so you're family?"

Saber narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why are you so interested in why I was visiting a grave?" Her eyes snapped at him with fire burning in her eye's.

Riddick let out a predatory laugh, "I don't like it when people touch what's mine." Such a simple statement, held many implications that Saber could hear quite well. Saber gave out a small groaned and let her head fall forward, "So what are you going to do with me?" She closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see him when he handed out her fate or the moment.

Riddick fell back into his cool demeanor and sighed, "Until you tell me why you were visiting the grave and desecrating it so….you shall stay here with me."Saber let out an audible growl at him, "Yeah, don't hold your breath on that one." She paused as if in consideration of something and then added, "And keep away from the kid."

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack stared idly at the com screen. Seemed that some one wanted to flush her out, the bounty on her head increase three fold, some one wanted her attention and they had it. With a growl she flipped effortlessly to a standing position. "Guess it time to kill a few more people." She walked to a fridge and yanked it open and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed to her room to pack a few need weapons.

Soon Jack was in her little P.O.S of a space craft. It was basic, but it could get her where she needed to go when she needed. Now she was heading to the halo system. She strapped herself in and grinned out into the darkness her eyes glowing eerily as darkness slowly enveloped her. God take pity on those who wanted her out of hiding.

"Ready or not here I came….this time crematoria won't save you." She whispered as Cryo-sleep slowly took over. Her long claw like nails gripped the arm rest for a brief moment before relaxing with the rest of her body.

Jack quickly found what or who she was looking for on a brief stop at a space station, just before the Halo planets. Unfortunately, he didn't know that his prey had come for him instead of the other way around. Jack slid the shiv thru the man. She curled her lip in disgust at the fact that he didn't even prove a challenge. She picked thru his pockets and almost groaned in delight. She had found what she was looking for… a little package of information. She left the man there and quickly boarded her vessel.

She quickly settled into her pilot's chair, "Take off requested…" She asked the port head. She slumped in the chair annoyance and exhaustion settling in as she waited for confirmation. "Take off granted in 15…" came the computerized confirmation. Smiling, she quickly went thru the procedure of Take off.

Jack leafed through the packet. She growled in disgust when a picture was found. In it stood w woman with long white hair, deep green eyes and a light tan. She looked like Saber but Saber was a brunet, who didn't tan very well and the kid….Saber didn't have a kid couldn't from what she knew. Besides the picture other information was there, stating the name of the two she assumed along with other pertain information. Along with a small paragraph about her. The rest was useless junk, not a single why as to why the family was looking for her and this woman with the kid.

Jack gave looked at the dash and grinned when she received the code to launch. Once she set the course for hellion prime, the dead man was heading there for this woman and since he was from The Reuseo family, She figured why not. If they were after them then they might know where her older sister was and why the sudden need to flush her out.

Jack hadn't seen Saber since the day they were separated and she went to T2. For all she knew Saber was dead, but Jack refused to accept that. She had learned the hard way no body no death. Jack went thru the packet and found other pictures, these older than the first one. She found pictures of her, of Kyra and even of Saber in their younger years. The strange thing was there was only that one of the kid and the woman…could the kid ….no! Jack shook her head. The kid couldn't be from any of them…could it? She was thinking her self into insanity as she stared at the last photo taken of her and her sisters, her and Kyra were smiling. Jack had Kyra in a head lock as Saber stood behind with her arms crossed looking gruff. Yet, if one looked close one could see the smile in her eyes.

Jack threw the pictures away as they conjured up unwelcome memories of the past. Hearing her stomach growl Jack stood up and moved in to the mess hall for food. Figuring it would help take her mind off of something that didn't need to be thought about.

_____________________________________

That is it for now, please tell me what you think and any suggestions. I like those, just as well. Ta Ta for now.....


End file.
